Learning Again
by BigTimeSweetheart
Summary: Katie Knight is a small town girl. James Diamond is a international superstar. When Kendall auditions for Big Time Rush and makes it, Katie's life is flipped around. Will Kendall get over his past? Will James steal Katie's heart? JATIE!  T for language.
1. Sweet Minnesota

_Learning Again_

**Ok guys, this is my new Jatie fic an I really am in love with this whole story an I hope you are too! Sorry for any mistakes/grammatical letters, I wrote this on my iPod.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR (plots, episodes, songs etc.). If I did then James would be shirtless 24/7.**

_Chapter 1: Sweet Minnesota_

I yawned and rose from my bed. Another peaceful day in Minnesota. I got up and trudged into the kitchen before grabbing a red apple from the fruit bowl.

I checked the clock. 8:00 am. Kendall had woken up at 6:00 am just so he could please his hockey coach by being on time.

He should be coming home soon I thought, biting into my apple.

Just then, maybe by quincedence, Kendall walked throuh the front door, beaming.

He let his hockey stick fall to the floor with a loud clatter before collapsing into an armchair with a groan.

I picked up the stick and quickly scolded him for being so loud before helping him take off his gear.

Mama Knight was still asleep and if we woke her up too early, she would be deeply pissed off at us.

"How was your practice?" I ask while going into the kitchen to make him a pot of chicken soup to warm him up. Minnesota winters were harsh.

"It was great, Coach William said that hockey scouts are coming to the next game and I was ready for them." Kendall said, obvious pride in his voice.

"That's amazing Kendall." I said truthfully, I was really happy for him, he worked hard at hockey and he got praise and scolarships back.

I handed him the bowl and we both took seats on the couch.

"Saterday morning cartoons?" Kendall said to me with a smile.

I nodded. Every Saterday morning, me and Kendall watched two full hours of morning cartoons. It was kind of our thing.

I turned the tv on. It was a commercial.  
>A Big Time Rush commercial, to be exact.<p>

Unlike every other teenage girl on the planet, I was not obssesed with Big Time Rush.

In fact, I found them annoying and self-absorbed.

The three boys of Big Time Rush, James Diamond (the pretty boy, most favored by fangirls because of his looks), Carlos Garcia (hyper Latino), and Logan Mitchell (smart boy) were dancing across the screen, singing they're hit song, Any Kind of Guy.

"Hey! Do you know how to dance?" James Diamond appeared on the screen.

"What about sing?" Carlos Garcia asked, appearing next to James.

"Then come down to Roque Records in north Hollywood, this Saterday anytime from 1:00 to 5:00 pm to audition to be our fourth band member!" Logan Mitchell exclaimed.

I groaned and was just about to flip the channel when Kendall said "wait."

I looked at him like he had three heads. Since when was Kendall interested in Big Time Rush?

I turned my attention back to the screen where Big Time Rush was now dancing and singing to The City is Ours.

Suddenly all three guys flipped and formed a staright line. "Cuz we want YOU!" they said in unison before the commercial ended.

A Snuggie commercial came on next but I was more concerned about Kendall.

"What was that about?" I asked, confusedly.

"What?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You know, I was about to change the channel and you stopped me." I stated.

"So? Is it against the law to watch an entire commercial before changing the channel now?" he said indignantly.

I held my hands up in the 'back off' gesture and said "but it was a Big Time Rush commercial, we've seen that one only about, one hundred times!" I said exasperated.

"Yeah...well..." the blonde stuttered, lowering his head.

"Kendall, what's wrong? You can tell me anything you know." I said gently.

"I...I...I wanna audition." he said, his words chopped.

"What?" I said, not comprehending.

"I said, I want to audition." he said, this time more sheepishly then confident.

It was no secret that Kendall could sing. In fact, he could have chosen a singing career but instead, he chose a normal life of playing hockey and strumming his guitar in the evenings.

But this...

"Kendall, you really want to be famous? The new member of a band? Especially Big Time Rush..." I said trying not to sound to disgusted by this.

"What do you have against Big Time Rush?" Kendall asked squarely.

"Nothing." I said quickly, not wanting to upset my brother.

Kendall looked away. "What about hockey Kendall? What's more important than hockey?" I said, trying to get him to see sense.

"Family." he said looking staright at me.

He didn't need to say anything else. Ever since dad left 3 years ago, money had been a huge issue for us.

While mom had broken down and gotten two jobs, Kendall had made it his personal job to make sure our small family of three, was running smoothly.

He got himself a part-time job at our local grocery store and he worked extra hard at hockey, soon becoming his team's star player, in order to get a hockey scholarship that would pay his college tuition and bring a little extra cash to the family.

But still, I was confused.

"What does Big Time Rush have to do with anything? Including our family?" I asked.

"Because, Big Time Rush would give us the same amount of money the hockey scholarship would have, maybe even more." Kendall said softly.

I sighed. I had already saw his plan. There was Kendall, always thinking of the family first.

I saw the pain of his decision pooled in his eyes. He must have thought this through, for him to be so sure of himself.

"Your willing to give up everthing just so we can earn more cash?" I say painstakingly, looking deep into his eyes.

He nodded.

"I'll do anything to get our feet off the ground again." Kendall had once said.

I sighed heavily, "We better go talk to Mama Knight about this, we have a flight to L.A to catch." I say, giving Kendall's hand a sqeeeze.

"Mama Knight already knows." said a voice from the kitchen.

Me and Kendall whirled around to see our mom leaning against the counter, sipping her morning coffee.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask in bewilderment.

"Long enough to know that Kendall is going to Hollywood." she replyed casually with another sip of her drink.

A huge grin spread across his face. "Does that mean I can go?" he asked hopefully.

"Only if-" she started to say buy was cut off by Kendall howling exitedly.

"Only if you take me and Katie with you." she said poorly supressing a smile.

"Say what?" Kendall sayed disbelievingly, cocking an eyebrow.

"WHAT?" I pratically screamed, why bring me in this?

I mean, sure, I want to go to Hollywood but what if Kendall actually gets the audition and then what? I will be forced to spend time with stupid Big Time Rush, the band of moronic, stuck-up, self-absorbed, teenage boys.

"Well, did you actually think you would go to Hollywood by yourself?" Mama Knight said with a laugh as if the idea was almost so dumb, it was laughable.

Me and Kendall looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Now, I'm going to go book us a place to saty and you guys start packing." Mama Knight ordered, walking away briskly.

I stared at Kendall. He stared back.

"Well...all I can say is...wow." I said, a bit stunned.

Kendall just shrugged again and jogged off to his room to pack.

I walked into my room and opened my closet.

Quite honetly, I am impressed that Mama Knight gave on to this scheme so easily, must be her trust in Kendall.

It took me awhile but I finally managed to shove every article of clothing I owned into my suitcase (including shoes and purses).

Don't ask me how I did it. I also packed in my straightner and hairblowerdryer. God knows how long i'll be in Hollywood.

I layer down on my bed exausted. Mama Knight appeared suddenly in my doorframe.

"Alright, I booked us a suite in a hotel called The Palmwoods, apparently it's home to the future famous." she ticked off with a smile.

"Perfect for Kendall." I grinned back.

"You packed?" she said, back to her 'orderly-Mama-Knight-In-Charge' voice.

I nodded and she stalked off to find Kendall.

I walked over to my mirror and stared at my reflection. Large, chocolate brown eyes and long brown hair that curled itself into soft waves. Nice body figure too. Tan skin.

Let's hope L.A won't change me.

AT DINNER THAT DAY

Kendall's POV

Trust me when I say I have absolutely no idea what to expect when I arrive at the audition.

Now, I'm not going to lie. I have a decent voice when it comes to singing.

But those boys can either consider me o be a part of they're band or they can laugh in my face.

If they do hate me, they're loss.

Ever since my godamn father left us to die, I've hated him.

Sure, he wasn't always bad. He used to take me to the rink every Saterday morning to train for hockey.

Which is part of the reason me and Katie watch cartoons at the same time dad used to take me to the rink, it's one of the only things that keep me sane on Saterdays.

Sometimes at night I hear Katie scream. Mama Knight keeps sleeping (she's a deep sleeper) but I come into her room and hold her for the rest of he night.

She tells me she has nightmares about dad.

Screw him.

Fuck him.

Twist his life and snap it into a million pieces.

I hate him.

Hate is strong but it means nothing to me when it comes to him leaving.

He ruined my life.

He ruined my mom's life.

He enters Katie's motherfucking nightmares.

Screw.

He left me to take care of his family.

Of my family.

He destroyed any chance I might have of a happy, normal, life.

I have to work.

We barely have enough money for food.

Screw.

I shoveled every grain of rice on my plate into my mouth.

If L.A changes me, screw it.

I needed changing.

**Ok hey guys! I added some Kendall angst at the end there for all you angst fans. This chapter kinda sucks (I know) but hey, Its just an intro, alot more angst and romance to come. There's no Jatie in this chap but you have to be patient. JATIE WILL COME! Please, please, PLEASE leave a review for me, I greatly appreciate and value every review. Yes I tale constructive criticism, pretty well. Virtual sugar cookie (or chocolate chip) to YOU if read this whole LONGGG author note. Well, I love you alll! Next chapter update: hopefully tommorow.**


	2. Hello Hollywood

_Learning Again_

**Hey guys I just have to say...I TOTALLY LOVE YOU ALLL! You gave me 10 reviews in just ONE DAY? Wow, I didn't even think so many people would bother at all to read this story considering the suckish summary. But, since you guys do like it then I guess I have no choice but to continue, right? Not to mention how many alerts and favorites I got yesterday! More virtual cookies!**

**Just a heads up, Katie is going to be seriously hard to get in this story, I'm gunna make James try really hard to win her heart.**

**Big Time Thanks for reviewing tooooo:** itisjustmyself, Daisy54154, babyxgirl921, Milkamoo97, iLikeThisStory, Saphire-flyer, XxXColbaltGirlXxX, Science-Fantasy93, cocobeangirl, and Btr-baby1 . **Thank you so much!**

**Oh and sorry I failed to mention this in the last chapter but:**  
><strong>All the guys and girls (Kendall,James,Carlos,Logan,Jett,Camille,Jo etc.) are 18 and Katie is 16 years old.<strong>

**Sorry if there is any spelling/grammatical errors on here, again, I wrote this on my loving iPod.**

_Chapter 2: Hello Hollywood _

-Katie's POV-

I woke up to the sound of smashing glass.

I got up, dazed, my head already hurting from an incoming migraine.

"KENDALL!" a voice that sounded like Mama Knight shrieked.

I groggily trudged into the living room to find Kendall standing sheepishly near a broken window and a huge pile of glass.

"What happened?" I asked wearily.

It is really too early for me to deal with today's bullshit.

"I think, I kinda, maybe, sort of destroyed the window." Kendall said in a small voice.

"How?" I asked.

"I was playing a game of indoor hockey." he said sheepishly, pointing to the black hockey stick laying broken among the glass.

I sighed and flipped open my cell phone and checked the time.

Oh shit. Today we make it big in Hollywood.

Yippee.

Just then, Mama Knight came in, seething with rage. Great.

"KENDALL KNIGHT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BROKE THIS GODAMN WINDOW AGAIN, ONCE WASN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU, RIGHT? YOU ARE GUNNA PAY FOR THIS SHIT." Mama Knight rattled off furiously.

Me and Kendall grinned at eachother.

"What are you two smiling at?" Mama Knight snapped saucily.

"Nothing..." we both said, cracking up with laughter.

"Well get some clothes on, we have to be ready in a half hour."

She stalked off to her room. "If you get in Big Time Rush, the first thing we are getting with that money, is a new window!" she called over her shoulder.

TWO HOURS LATER AT L.A INTL AIRPORT

We hoisted our suitcases into the back of the cab.

I have to admit, L.A was a seriously beautiful city.

Blinding, gleaming sun, pure white beaches with water that's practically see-through, and palm trees around every turn. And lots of designer boutiques and coffee shops that hosted free wi-fi.

Soon we arrived at the Palmwoods, a large, and luxorious hotel near a glowing bay.

We headed over towards the front desk. A chubby man with stubby brown hair and a nametag that read Mr. Bitters checked us in and read over the hotel rules to us.

"No wandering the corridors after 12:00 am, no loud noises or disturbing other guests, and NO PARTIES!" he ended with a loud shout.

We stared at him. "Now, unless you have any questions, enjoy your stay and have a Palmwoods day." he said fake-cheerily, tossing us our key and waving us off.

Wow. What an asshole. No wonder he's called Mr. Bitters. I hope everyone isn't that rude.

I shook my head to clear it and followed Mama Knight and Kendall to our room.

I looked down at our room key and saw that we were room 246.

Finally we got to it and I twisted the key and walked inside.

I stopped in front of the door and surveyed the room.

All I can say is...ew. This by far, is the nastiest hotel room I've ever had the misfortune of staying in.

Even worse than the one dad rented for our vacation in Florida 6 years ago.

There was a huge chocolate milk stain on the rug right in plain sight, and there was a huge hole in the wall, and the couch looked about ready to fall over.

There was no way in hell I was staying in this dump.

"Mom, what happened to the really nice hotel room you showed us online?" I sao carefully and Kendall nodded along.

"Well, maybe this is just a mix up sweetie." she said brightly.

I groaned and me and Kendall slumped down defeatedly onto the filthy moth-bitten couch.

"I'll run down to the front desk and see if they messed our room up, you two stay here and don't move." she said sternly.

As soon as she left, closing the door behind her I got up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going? Mama Knight said stay here." Kendall asked in a very parental voice.

I sighed, annoyed. "Would you just relax? I'm just going to check out the Palmwoods pool, I heard it was amazing." I said leaving Kendall behind and heading into the elevator.

Standing next to me in the boxed in room was a pretty girl with beach-blond hair, and soft blue eyes.

Her eyes were downcast towards a script that clearly read: New Town High.

Suddenly she looked up at me and smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there, I'm Jo Taylor." the blond said, sticking her hand out in a friendly gesture.

I grinned back. "Katie Knight." I said shaking her hand.

"So, your new to the Palmwoods?" she asked, politely.

"Yeah, anything a newbie should know about his place?" I asked casually.

"Well, everyone here is here because of a special talent they have like singing, dancing, acting, or playing an instrument." Jo explained.

By this time the elevator had stopped at the lobby and we were both making our way to the pool.

"Who's that?" I pointed curiously at a good-looking teenage boy about Kendall's age, poised in front of a mirror.

"Oh him, that's Jett Stetson, my co-actor for my TV show New Town High, where I play Rachel." she said.

"But he's totally full of himself so if I were you I would not bother falling for him." she said quickly.

I laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not really into having a relationship right now." I said with a small smile.

"And that" she said pointing to a curly haired girl in a witch costume "is Camille Roberts, the Palmwoods drama queen, a.k.a my best friend." she said gazing at her friend from across the room.

"Is she on New Town High with you?" I ask innocently.

"Camille? No, she is usually auditioning for blockbuster movies and small parts in TV shows." Jo replied.

Jo then introduced me to Guitar Dude (guitar playing songwriter hoping to make it big), the Jennifers (three bitch actresses all with the same name), Dak Zevon (singer who all teenagers adore).

Finally we both plopped down on pool chairs for some L.A sun.

The Palmwoods pool turned out to be as amazing as the website said. The pool was pretty big and the poolside chairs were nice.

I picked my head up and noticed three guys sitting by themselves all on identical beachchairs, also catching some rays.

"Jo, who are they?" I asked pointing to the boys.

"Oh, they're Big Time Rush, a totally hot new band that consists of Logan, Carlos, and James. I heard they were looking for a fourth band member." Jo said laying back down on het chair to tan.

Oh so that's what Kendall was auditioning for. Those three losers sitting by themselves at the Palmwoods pool.

Logan appeared to be absorbed in reading a college physics textbook on a bench near the entrance.

Carlos was shirtless and was swimming happily in the Palmwoods pool.

James was taking his shirt off and revealing a strong 6-pack on his torso.

I gaped. So maybe he was a celebrity jerkface and stuff but he did look kind of hot...

Katie! Snap out of it! What the hell are you talking about? If you give him your heart you know he'll break it into a million bajillion pieces.

A blond girl wearing a pink bikini way to low to be legal came over and started rubbing suntan lotion all over James' six pack.

Bitch. Wow, what asshole of a guy is this vulnerable? And, what girl is this flaunty and desperate? Hollywood is full of shit.

Just then, Kendall raced down and slid into the chair next to me.

"You abandoned Mama Knight too?" I said, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Yup, and lemme' tell you, when Mama Knight came back up to our room, she was pissed, it turns out that this IS the correct room and we are staying in it." Kendall said, in a glum voice.

"Are you actually serious Kendall? Man, this godamn town just keeps gettin better and better." I grumbled angrily.

I noticed Jo looking between the two of us uncomfortably. Shit. I forgot she wasn't used to the the Kendall-Katie fun arguments yet.

"Hey Jo, sorry about that, this is my older brother Kendall." I said with a smile.

I noticed that Kendall was staring at her. And not in the 'what the hell is wrong with you?' way. More like in the 'hey I'm checking you out' way.

"Yeah seeya later guys, I'm going to get something from the snack machine." I said turning and getting up.

Once I got to the snack machine I emptied my pockets for loose change or some bills. Lucky day, a quarter which will get me some...Fruit Smackers.

Yum. I started to put my quarter in the slot when it was readily snatched out of my hand. I looked up to see who the stealer was and it was none other than Mr. James-Diamond-I'm-too-perfect-for-shit.

James smiled cheesily and said "Here little sweetie I'll put it in for you." he then put the quarter in himself, an easy task that I coud've done myself.

What a weirdo. Yeah, if he thinks I'm stupid enough to fall for him just becuase he put my fucking quarter in the slot for me, think again.

I grabbed my Fruit Smackers from the bottom slot and turned my back on this asshole.

I gave him my best 'what the hell is wrong with you' stare and started to walk back towards the pool when he ran and caught up to me again.

"Um...yeah...why are you walking away?" he yelled at me in a loud voice.

Looks like somebody isn't used to rejection.

"Now that I have my snack from the vending machine, I'm walking away." I explained in a tone often used to explain things to a child.

"Yeah but, didn't you see what I did there?" he said in a well-duh tone of voice.

"Oh? You mean put my quartar in the slot for me? Thank you for that, by the way." I said pushing past him, his face dumbstruck and frozen.

Now, I know back at the vending machine he was just trying to make a move on me, a very cheesy move, but still, a move all the same.

But you know what? I'm not like all the dumbass girls at this hotel. I wouldn't fall for somebody just because they have a six pack or because of they're looks.

I believe that love takes time and to have true love you just have to wait and see what life gives you instead plunging headfirst into a silly relationship.

Besides, until I was back safely in Minnesota, I wasn't taking any chances with a relationship.

I made my way back to the pool and saw Kendall get up and walk away from Jo telling her that he would see her later.

I plopped down on yeh chair next to Jo an saw her looking at the direction Kendall had just come.

"You like him?" I say raising my eyebrows at her daydreaming face.

"Would it be wrong if I did?" she joked.

"No, Kendall is a really great guy and he's been going through a lot these few years and I think a relationship is just what he needs." I say sweetly.

"You think?" Jo asks hopefully.

"I know." I say with a smile.

It's good to see one of the two of us (me and Kendall) will be busy with a relationship.

I sighed. L.A sun, help me now.

-Kendall's POV-

Talking with Jo had made me feel a lot better about Hollywood. A lot better about my audition tommorow.

I told her about my audition tommorow and she asked me what song I was going to sing.

I told her Big Time Rush's original song, BTR. she nodded, encouraging me to sing a verse.

Make it count,  
>play it straight Don't look back, don't hesitate When you roll,<br>Big Time.

I sang, unaware of the whole pool staring at me in admiration.

When I stopped at the first verse she smiled and looked really happy.

"Kendall, your voice is...amazing." she said sweetly.

She immediatly bulshed after realizing she had just complimented me.

"Thanks." I said, truthfully.

Just then I recieved a text from Mama Knight to come up to help unpack.

I waved good by to Jo and told her I'd see her later.

Maybe this would turn out for me after all.

**Ok guys, then end of another chapter. Soooooooooo Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Just hit that sexy little review button there! Anyways, this chapter was short BUT it was kinda just a filler because I needed Kendall to meet Jo and Katie to meet James, BECAUSE the next chapter is Kendall's BTR audition! Yay! Ok, well I love you al! No cookies, but muffins this time! (blueberry, banana, chcolate chip, or nuts) next update: tommorow!**


	3. Big Time Audition

_Learning Again_

**Ok...12 reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS! More free muffins to all! Ok this chapter as mentioned in the last authors note is mainly focused on Kendall's audition but being devious me, we are also going to get inside James' head in this chapter and see what he thinks about Katie rejecting him and what he's going to do about it.**

**You wouldn't believe how many alerts and favorites i've been getting! You guys are amazing, I will make this fic extra long and saucy just for YOU!**

**As for my Kogan request from Koganlicious6 I am unfortunately not going to be including any Kogan in this story, BUT I am currently writing (almost to the point of posting) a fanfic that is totally and completely Kogan (I am a HUGE Kogan freak!) A will make sure to dedicate it to you! I really don't know that much people who like Kogan...so yeah...**

**Big Time Thanks for reviewing tooooo:** Daisy54154, Koganlicious6, babyxgirl921, JustMe90, mavk4444, Milkamoo97, XxXColbaltGirlXxX, iLikeThisStory, Saphire-Flyer, Itisjustmyself, Science-Fantasy93, and ashxdawnpearlshipping. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! THANK YOU!

Sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors. Anyways, on with the story!

_Chapter 3_: Big Time Audition

-Kendall's POV-

So today was my audition for being the fourth band member in Big Time Rush.

Big whoop. If I get in, I get money to help pay for food and bills back home. If I don't I go back to my Minnesota hockey life.

Me, mom, and Katie were riding in a taxi towards some recording studio called Roque Records where the auditions were being held.

Whatever. I just hope my nerves calm down before I have to sing.

-James' POV-

Ok the auditions are going to start in two minutes and me and my boys aren't really looking forward to it.

First of all, it was Griffin's idea. One day in the middle of a recording session he barged in and announced the auditions and the making of a commercial.

Me, Logan, and Carlos sat down in black leather office chair in front of a long glass table.

I signaled to our security Frieght Train to send in the first auditioner.

A cute girl with brown hair and large green eyes walked casually towards the from of the room.

If her audition doesn't work out I can at least make out with her to make her feel better.

Ever since I was rejected by that seriously hot brunette at the vending machine, I've needed a girl to take her off my mind.

I have only known that girl for five minutes and I couldn't stop thinking about her. Maybe because she's the only girl who's ever dared to reject me.

Which only makes me pursue her further. What if I never see her again? Then what will I do?

"James!" Carlos yelled, snapping his fingers in my face.

I lifted my head from the table as Carlos broke my daydream.

Logan proceeded to pull me by my ear out into the hall.

"One moment please." Carlos called over his shoulder to the cute girl.

"Ow, ow, ow." I yelped in pain.

Once in the hall, Logan raised his voice.

"What the hell are you doing James? We are TRYING to host auditions here!" Logan yelled in my ear.

"Ok, ok, ok I'm sorry but I can't stop thinking about this girl I met the other day." I sighed.

"Dude, you can plan your sex life later, just help us do this one thing." Carlos said wearily.

I nodded and tried to clear the girl out of my head. Then her large eyes popped into my head again.

I sighed heavily and walked in and me and the guys took our seats again.

This is going to be a very long day.

Carlos nodded and the girl spoke.

"Hi my name is Aubrey and I'm going to sing Til' I Forget About You:" she smiled displaying a row of...ugly, yellow teeth.

Shock displayed on out faces.

"Is something wrong?" she said, worriedly.

"Uh...nothing.." we said together.

"Ok then." she said with another creepy smile.

Then she started to sing.

"Till' I forget about YOUUUUUUUUUU!"

She said in an earsplitting screetch.

Things just went downhill from there.

There was a nun, a group of screaming fangirls, a weirdo who thought we were selling sandwhiches, and a boy that sang about getting laid.

To sum it up, no talent at all.

I was about ready to give up and hit the Palmwoods pool when Kelly came in and announced that a last person, Kendall Knight, was to audition.

I sighed and Carlos did the signal to let him in. Kendall came in along with...the beautiful brunette from the vending machine!

I locked my eyes on her beautiful features, she was perfect for me.

Kendall stood in the center of the room running his fingers through his blond hair nervously.

Logan and Carlos looked at Kendall expectantly but my eyes were still on the mystery girl who had noticed me sitting here and had given me a look of deep disgust.

Kendall started to sing:

_Make it count,_  
><em>play it straight,<em>  
><em>Don't look back,<em>  
><em>don't hesitate-<em>

I stopped him. He was amazing, his voice was the perfect harmony needed for the band.

I looked at the guys. An unspoken agreement traveled trough us.

I clapped my hands. "Congradualtions Kendall! Your in!" I said loudly. I needed to talk to her.

Desperately. Kendall looked stunned.

"B-but I didn't even sing one ver-" Kendell stuttered.

"Doesn't matter, we knew from the first word, that you were perfect for BTR." Logan said with a big grin.

Kendall smiled and said "Are you serious? Well thank you, you don't know how much this means to me."

"Party at the BTR crib tonight at 8:00pm, so we can get to know eachother better and talk about recording sessions and all that junk." I said patting him on the back.

I noticed the brunette standing in the corner staring at me again with that disgust look. What a better time to reel her in then a legendary BTR party?

Kendall started to walk towards the door, the girl flocking him.

"Hey, and just so you know you bring guests if you want, anyone you feel like." I said stopping Kendall in his tracks.

He turned around. "Um...thanks...James right?" he said uncertainly.

"Yeah, James, James Diamond." I said flashing my award-winning smile at the girl, who shook her head and turned around.

Dammit! How did that not turn her on, even just a little bit? She was a tough one, but I'll do whatever it takes to at least get her to kiss me.

Well I might as well get ready for the party now.

Let's get my Cuda on, it's showtime.

-Katie's POV-

My first thought: Wow I can't believe Kendall made it into Big Time Rush! Good for him!

My second thought: Ugghhh now I have to stay in Hollywood! No more Minnesota...Why couldn't Kendall audition for a band more realistic than Big Time Rush? And did you see that perv-ish look James was giving me? Ughhhhhh how am I supposed to spend my life with these superfical ASSHOLES?

Yeahhh, good thing the Palmwoods has a pool, I'm going to be staying there a lot more, away from my brother and his new idiot friends.

Kendall appeared besides me his blond hair gleaming in the setting sun.

"Soooo do you want to go with me to the BTR party?" Kendall asked hopefully.

I sighed. "Why should I?" I said indignantly.

"You should, because I won't really know anyone there and you know how awkwardness is." Kendall said gently.

I looked up at his tan Minnesota face and thought about all the things Kendall had done for us, never asking me or mom for money or help...

And here he was, just asking me to acompany him to a simple party...

"Ok, I'll go." I said, as Kendall's face lit up.

"On one condition." I said.

Haha devious Katie is back.

"What" Kendall's said, his happy mask crumbling slightly.

"YOU ask Jo to be your date." I say with a knowing smile.

"Why? Letting her into my heart is only going to cause me more emotional pain when she leaves." Kendall said with a pained expression.

I shook my head. "No, Jo likes you, she wouldn't do that, besides, you've been working so hard lately, you need a break, we're in L.A dammit! Go have some fun!" I stated looking at Kendall with eyes that only knew the best for him.

He nodded firmly. "Thanks Katie, I'll go ask her out right now." he said, giving me a hug and leaving the pool.

I sighed knowing that if I couldn't cure my Hollywood hatred then I could at least cure Kendall's.

LATER BACK AT THE HOTEL ROOM

I immediatly showered and shaved, as soon as I got back to the room. When I got out I was faced with an even bigger problem.

I paced back and forth in front of my mirror. What was I supposed to wear? I mean sure, I've been to parties before but, those were Minnesota parties.

This is a Hollywood party. What do you wear to a Hollywood party?

I opened my closet which I had hung all my clothes in the day before.

Tank tops, t-shirts, skirts, skinny jeans, shorts. None of these feel right for the occation.

I noticed something glimmery in the back of the closet. I reached over and pulled it out.

A strapless, silver dress with low neckline and sequins all over it.

It hugged my body in all the right places, showing off my skinny waist and curves.

It allowed my boobs to pop out but not to the point of spilling over.

It was...well...perfect.

I dug in my closet for a little while longer and managed to find matching silver heels and clutch purse.

I strapped the heels on and shoved some cash, ligloss, and mascara in the clutch.

Then, I was left with just enough time to blowdry and flat iron my hair to silky perfection, not to mention apply makeup.

I walked expertly into the living room and saw Kendall sitting on the couch feshly showered and wearing a clean t-shirt and dark skinny jeans.

He turned to look at me. His mouth dropped open. Literally.

"K-Katie, y-you l-look s-s-stunning." Kendall said, stumbling through his words.

"I do?" I said flipping a chunk of my hair over my shoulder.

"Yeah..you look like a goddess." Kendall said with a smile.

"Thanks Kendall." I smiled back.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Jo." I said, lowering my voice.

Kendall smiled nervously and took a deep breath before turning the handle of the door.

Jo stepped in wearing a beautiful gold designer dress and heels. Her hair was freshly curled and extra bouncy and shiny.

Kendall's eyes went wide when he saw how amazing she looked.

I pulled Jo into a quick friendship hug and she let go and gave Kendall a quick kiss on the cheek.

He blushed and I said "Who's ready to party?" Kendall grabbed Jo's hand and we headed out.

"What's their room number?" I asked Kendall.

"Didn't I tell you? James said the party is going to be at the Palmwoods pool instead." Kendall stated.

Palmwoods pool. Wasn't expecting that but the new location isn't that much different from the previous one.

We headed into the elevator and I pressed one for the lobby floor.

I saw Jo shooting Kendall flirty glances and Kendall look back at her and squeezing her hand.

We got out of the elevator and I surveyed the scene.

Loud and popular music playing. A bar serving drinks by the pool. Dj, streamers, disco lights, a lot of teens wandering around, talking and dancing.

Yup. Your classic teenage party right here.

Kendall led Jo happily to the dance floor and I sighed. At least Kendall was happy. That's all that matters.

I found myself a stool at the bat where I decided I would sit for the rest of the night, treating myself to shots of Tequila.

Suddenly a teenage boy sat himself down in the seat next to me and ordered a vodka.

I looked over at him. It was none other than James Diamond. What a surprise.

I groaned and got up out of my seat, abandoning my Tequila.

James caught my arm, forcing me to sit down again.

I notice him choke on his drink in sweet surprise when he notices my sexy outfit. Do I really look that good?

I order another shot. "What do you want with me?" I said wearily.

"To get to know you a bit, you keep rejecting me." he said, sounding a bit hurt.

Ok maybe I was overreacting a little too much about James. All he wanted to do was welcome me to the Palmwoods and I blew him off. But then again, that's usually how celeb relationships start. Friendly talk then BOOM you're in his bed.

I'm smarter then that.

"First of all, what's your name?" he asked as my new shot arrived.

I downed it and James ordered me a vodka.

"Katie, Katie Knight." I said sipping the drink carefully.

"Katie...your Kendall's little sister right?" he said sipping his vodka.

"That's right." I said dully. Is it just me or is this conversation boring?

James took a deep breath. Looks like it isn't as easy for him to talk to me as it was other girls here. Weird.

"Do you want to dance with me?" he asked nervously.

Wait...nervously? James Diamond nervous? What is he so worked up about? Trying to impress me?

I looked into his eyes. Big mistake. They were fairly large and from what I could see, hazel with beautiful caramel and gold flecks.

Wow. After that I couldn't say no. I let him (slightly unwillingly) take my hand and lead me to the glowing dancefloor.

I find that my hand carves perfectly into his like God specifically designed our hands to fit together like that.

I also find, that I kind of like it.

When we get there me and James blend into the huge mass of dancing teens.

James grabs both my hands in his and we jump up and down and dance and for the first time in three years, I'm actuall happy.

A slow song comes on and James pulls me closer to his body, pressing me against his warm chest.

He puts his hand behind my back and we glide across the dance floor and I find myself enjoying it.

A little voice in my head keeps telling me over and over again to back out of his celebrity trap before it's too late. Naturally, since I'm having such a good time, I ignore it.

Eventually after 4 more hours and and seven more drinks (for me) the party comes to an end and one by one couples and teens file out and off to they're hotel rooms. I stay with James at the bar and chat until the very last person leaves.

Kendall has already left to walk Jo back to her room and the other BTR boys have already retired to they're crib.

Now it's just me and James. Alone. At the bar.

He has made me feel more happy and fun then I've felt in years. But I'm not falling for him. Oh-no, not at all. I've seen how his smile puts girls under his spell. A spell which I'm not falling under. James is more like a...friend.

After me and James toss out out last drink cups, he grabs my hand and we head into the elevator.

Tonight, I've learned enough about James to fill a 100 chapter book.

I've told James quite a few things about myself too.

And no, I no longer think he's a jerk. More like he's still a celebrity jerk.

James walks me up to the front door of my hotel room and for some odd reason my heart starts to pound in my chest.

"I had a lot if fun tonight Katie." he said stepping closer to me. I smelled a fragrance on him that smelled a lot like Cuda Manspray. Even though it was a cheap cologne, on him it smelled...intoxicating.

I reached up and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek before saying "me too, seeya around James." and opening and closing the door behind me, leaving James standing in the hallway.

As soon as the door was safely closed I lay on the back, my heart slamming in my chest.

Why did I kiss his cheek? Did I have feelings for him? Why am I stressing? Why can't I get him out of my head?

Am I falling for James Diamond?

**Oooohhh this is a pretty good way to end a chapter, if I do say so myself. Next chapter is going to be Kendall getting more serious with Jo and he is going to had his first recording session with BTR and this next chapter will be very, very, VERY Jatie! You Jatie fans our going to flip for it (*fangirl scream*) Anyways this time I'm giving away free ice cream (any flavor you please!) R&R, alert, favorite, do whatever you want until next chapter.**  
><strong>Next chapter update: Tommorow! Yay!<strong>

**~BigTimeSweetheart**


	4. Innocence

_Learning Again_

**Hello everyone! This is chapter four (the one that's very Jatie) I personally like this chapter better than one, two, OR three. Jatie forever! And another matter at hand..9 reviews! I absolutely love you guys!**

**Now, do you want to here a really funny story? Well, last night, my mom went to a Brian Adams concert ****(I didn't go and Brian Adams is really popular celeb singer). Her and her friend were driving around in my moms car looking for a place to park. Well, Brian Adams walks out of the backdoor by himself, with NO security guards and my mom notices him and people start coming up to him and wanting his autogragh. My mom COULD HAVE went up and gotten his autograph BUT she chickened out and stayed in the car while her friend took a pic of him. I'm sooo mad at her!**

**Well anyways, yeah...if there is any errrors of any sort in this chapter then it's on me.**

**Big Time Thanks for reviewing toooo: **Milkamoo97, JustMe90, Itisjustmyself, iLikeThisStory, mavk4444, Daisy54154, Science-Fantasy93, babyxgirl921, Promiseme2727. **THANK YOU! U GUYS ROCK!**

_Chapter 4:_ Innocence

-Katie's POV-

Today the only thing I'm going to do is go out behind the hotel and enjoy the really nice Palmwoods beach.

Kendall was going to be at the recording studio a day today, cancelling his date with Jo.

I felt bad for her but Kendall had promised another date tommorow night instead.

My head is jumbled around with very confused feelings and the beach is how I'm going to deal with these feelings.

Kendall was going to spend the whole day at Roque Records recording and getting to know the guys better and I planned to stay far from them, especially James.

I changed into a bright pink bikini and pulled a tank top and shorts over it before grabbing a bagel and sun tan lotion ad heading out.

I found myself a really nice lounge chair and I smeared sun tan lotion all over my body and plugged my iPod in and hit my beach playlist.

Oddly enough BTR's original song BTR came on.

Mmmm let's see this L.A sun work it's tanning magic on my skin. Tanning. I know it's really bad for my skin but I can't help it. The only way that I'll truly fit in here is if I have a hardcore tan.

Just then a boy sat down in the chair next to mine.

It was James. Oh my goodness, I would have never guessed.

"Why aren't you at the recording studio with the other guys?" I said, as James handed me a cold beer from a cooler by his feet.

"I was recording with them for a few hours but then I got bored so I told Logan I was using the restroom and then I snuck out the bathroom window so I could see you." he said with a smile raising his beer to his lips.

How charming. He is playing the 'I came just for YOU and no one else' card.

"Really? You jumped out of a five story building just to see me?" I said disbelievingly.

"Yup, that's pretty much it." He said with a smirk.

He raised his beer again and I noticed a long bloody gash on his right arm.

"How did you get that?" I asked quickly, pointing to the cut.

He tried to cover it with his t-shirt. "That's n-nothing Katie just a little cut." he stammered.

I gave him my best death stare, inherited from Mama Knight.

"James, show me." I demanded.

He sighed and lifted his shirt to reveal the nasty wound.

I stifled a gasp. "How did you-" I began but James cut me off.

"When I jumped out of the window I fell in a pile of really sharp thorns and I got this, you don't have to worry about this, it'll heal eventually."

I shook my head and took him by the hand towards the ocean to cleanse his wound.

We sat down at the shore and I gently splashed saltwater onto the cut to at least get rid of some of the blood.

He winced a few times but didn't make a sound. After a few minutes most of the blood was cleared and I touched his bare wound to feel how deep it was.

Our eyes connected for a brief second and he jumped back at our touch.

"I-I-I." James stammered.

I smiled. "Is that better?" I asked.

He nodded and we headed back to the chairs.

"Do you wanna take a ride?" James asked just as I was putting my earphones back in.

I took them out. "Excuse me?" I asked him.

"Take a ride, you know, go on a ride for fun, just you and me, on the road." James described.

Take a ride? Just for fun? I don't think I've ever done that before.

I looked at his hopeful eyes. A short drive couldn't hurt.

"Sure but, where to?" I asked curiously.

"Nowhere, we simply get in the car and drive down an old road and see where it takes us." James smiled, seeing me giving in.

So that's when we packed up our beach things, and loaded them in the back of James' Mustang Convertible, ready for anything.

I got in the passenger seat and James hopped into the driver seat.

"Ready?" he asked, looking straight at me.

"Ready." I said nodding my head.

James turned the radio on as he started to drive down a winding desert road.

The song was Oh Yeah by Big Time Rush. Surprise, surprise.

_Oh, yeah (Oh yeah, oh, yeah)_  
><em>Oh, yeah (Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)<em>

Me and James sang.

_Do tell who am I supposed be?_  
><em>What I gotta do to get you close to me?<em>  
><em>If I run away tonight will you follow me?<em>  
><em>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon (oh yeah)<em>

James sang. His voice was amazing.

I see you standing there all alone Knowing you've been wanting me to say hello 'Cause when the lights go flashing everybody tonight It's on, it's on, it's on

I sing, concious that my voice sounds really smooth and on-key. James smiles behind the steering wheel and we both sing.

_Say anything you want, I turn the music up _

_'Cause baby we ain't going nowhere I'll leave it all behind to be with you tonight_

_ And everybody's screaming oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah_

_(oh, yeah, oh, yeah)_  
><em>Screaming, oh, yeah (oh, yeah, oh, yeah)<em>  
><em>Screaming, oh, yeah (oh, yeah, oh, yeah)<em>  
><em>Screaming, oh, yeah, yeah<em>

_And nows it time for me to make a move_

_ We could be together if you only knew 'Cause life's too short and we got nothing to loose _

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon (oh yeah)_

_I can't seem to get you out of my mind And I ain't gonna stop until I make you mine I just gotta make it to you by the end of the night Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh_

James sang. I blushed knowing this part he was probably singing to me.

_Say anything you want, I turn the music on 'Cause, baby, _

_we ain't going nowhere I'll leave it all behind to be with you tonight_

_ And everybody's screaming oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah_

(_oh, yeah, oh, yeah)_  
><em>Screaming oh, yeah (oh, yeah, oh, yeah)<em>  
><em>Screaming, oh, yeah (oh, yeah, oh, yeah)<em>  
><em>Screaming, oh, yeah, yeah<em>

I sang, feeling James' hazel eyes on me.

I know that tonight is ending And time just keeps on running out I gotta find my way to you Oh, yeah

Say anything you want, I turn the music up 'Cause, baby, we ain't going nowhere I'll leave it all behind to be with you tonight And everybody's screaming oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

James sang, going over the speed limit. I stood up in my seat the wind in my face.

_(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)_  
><em>Screaming oh yeah (Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)<em>  
><em>Screaming oh yeah (Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)<em>  
><em>Screaming oh yeah (oh, yeah, oh, yeah)<em>

_Oh, yeah (oh, yeah, oh, yeah)_  
><em>(oh, yeah, oh, yeah)<em>  
><em>C'mon<em>

_(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)_  
><em>I wanna hear you say (oh, yeah, oh, yeah)<em>

Me and James ended, staring at eachother awkwardly.

Suddenly the car stopped. By stopped, I mean, broken down stoppped, not parking stopped.

"Shit." James mumbled, getting out to inspect the damaage.

After a few minutes I said "well?"

"Flat tire." James said grimly.

"Do you have a spare?" I asked.

I looked at our surroundings. A long vast desert, with no sign of civilization on either end of the road.

"No." James said sheepishly.

"Great James, this is fucking amazing, we are stuck in a fucking desert with no food or water, how come you didn't fill the car with gas before we started driving?" I snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry Katie, I never thought that this would happen, at least look at the bright side, we're finally alone." he said winking at me.

"You disgust me." I said getting out of the passenger seat and walking quickly in the other direction.

"Katie wait up." James said, trying to catch up to me.

I broke into a run. Why did I even do this? I could have still been at the beach...

"Katie!" James yelled jogging towards me.

I sped up. James was faster. He caught me around the waist and hauled me over his shoulder.

I beat my fists on his back and screamed as loud as I could.

He spotted a small pond on the side of the road and got a wicked gleam in his hazel eyes.

"James! No! James you wouldn't!" I begged and screamed at him.

Too late. He dumped me into the pond and I was immediatly soake with muddy water.

"JAMES!" I yelled, trying not to laugh.

James stood laughing as my soaking wet hair covered my face.

Before he could react I grabbed a fistful of his glossy hair and and pulle him headfirst into the water with me.

He yelled and sputtered as he discovered his beautiful hair was totally ruined.

He shoved water at me and I splashed him back. Pretty soon, it was a full blown water fight.

An hour later were still in the pond, the cool water covering our hot skin.

I sighed and collapsed into James' arms, closing my eyes.

James circled his arms around me, holding me close.

James then lifted me up and out of the water, placing me on solid ground.

He got out too, taking a comb out of his pocket and hacking at his hair.

I noticed my soiled clothes for the first time and stripped out of them exposing my bikini.

James raised his eyesbrows but said nothing.

James shirt was off. There goes the six-pack again.

He offered me his hand which I took. We turned towards the dusty and hot road before us and started our journey home.

-James' POV-

I was starting to feel different towards Katie.

Less 'oh look another girl to fuck' and more serious feelings I've never felt before.

It makes my heart beat, my stomach flutter and my palms sweat.

Everytime I look at Katie my heart pounds hard. What is this? What's happening to me?

Every girl I've met in my entire life, the feeling was mutual. But this...

This, now this, this is crazy. The only feelings I've ever felt for a girl were how hot she looked.

Never the girl's personality. The personal part of the girl never really came up in a conversation until now.

But Katie, she makes me feel the complete oposite of what I usally feel.

She makes me feel special. Kind. Sexy. Hot. Like I'm the only person she wants to be with.

Like she can loose track of time with me an not even give a shit.

Why? That's the biggest question of all. Why do I feel this way?

Why do these feelings leave me so confused? Why can't I just get her out of my head, even for a second?

Does she love me back? If I loose her now I'll never be happy again. She is the most amazing person I've ever met and she's the only one I need.

Finally, we both made our way back to the Palmwoods and we sat down on a bench in front of the hotel.

"Sometimes, sometimes I feel that my family isn't ever going to make it." Katie whispered, a breeze ripping her hair.

I gave her hand a squeeze. "Why do you say that?" I ask her.

"My dad left us, when I was thirteen and Kendall was fifteen, ever since we've had no money and Kendall had to find a job and mom has to work double." she said quietly looking out at the parking lot.

"Katie don't say that, Kendall is already warming up to his new life, and if you want I'll tell Gustavo to double Kendall's Big Time Rush salary."

Katie looked at me with large, pained eyes.

"You think?" she said softly.

"Yes, as for you your already on your way," I said getting off the bench and helping Katie onto her feet.

She smiled and we headed into the elevator.

I put my arm around her and walked her to the front of her hotel room.

"Thanks James." she said looking up at me.

"For what?" I said.

"For helping me forget." she said, leaning up and giving me a kiss.

I was so surprised I almost forgot to kiss her back. But I quickly remembered and deepended the kiss.

I grabbed her waist pulling her closer. She pressed me against the wall and brought her hands up to my hair, ruffling it, an act the mad me crazy for more.

"Ehem." somebdy cleared there throat behind.

I was then roughly pulled away from Katie.

I turned around to see who had broken the best kiss of my life.

It was none other than Kendall, Katie's older brother.

He looked furious. "Having fun there James?" he said coldly.

"Yes I was until you interrupted." I snapped getting his face.

Katie looked scared. "Guys stop, Kendall stop we weren't doing anything abnormal." she said confidently.

"Your lips were on his face, that's abnormal." Kendall yelled at her.

"Hey leaver her alone, it wasn't her fault." I said putting my arm defensively around her shoulders.

"You leave, get off of her." Kendall barked in my face.

"Kendall-" I tried.

"Go." he yelled angrily.

With that, I left the only girl I truly loved, alone to deal with her brother.

Love. What a crazy thing.

-Katie's POV-

UGGGHHH Why does Kendall ruin EVERYTHING!

The one person that makes me truly happy. The one person I truly love and he chases him away.

Yes, I admit it, I love James. He isn't the celebrity jerkface I once thought him to be. He's so much more.

The way he holds my hand.

The way he pulls me close if he's feeling protective.

The way he kisses me. Only like someone who loves me and in my opinion, that's how relationships should work, with true love.

There we were on the bench and James made me feel so special and then we went up to the room and he was saying goodbye and well...I couldn't help it! I kissed him!

James isn't going to want to see me anymore. No, what boy wants to go out with a girl who has a crazy overprotective brother.

I sigh and watch James storm off down the hallway furiously.

I quickly follow Kendall into the hotel room and shut the door behind us.

The first thing Kendall says is "Why James? There are plenty of other boys at this hotel, but seriously why James?"

"Why does it matter to you if I like James? Since when do you give a damn about the boys I date?" I screamed back at him.

Good thing Mama Knight was gone on a shopping spree, she would have a fit about all this noise.

But it was true. Kendall had never given a shit about the guys I like until now. What is wrong with him?

"Because it's James!" he said no longer yelling.

"Why does it matter if it's James, James is like every other boy I date." I say, trying to reason with him.

I hate fighting with Kendall. It tears my heart.

"James is a concieted assfuck that dates girls just so he can have sex with them!" Kendall yells.

James? Like that? No It couldn't be, not the James I spent today with, no way...

"Kendall no, please just listen to me, James isn't like that, he loves me Kendall, please." I say breaking down in tears.

Kendall's far softens. "Are you sure?" he says softly.

"Positive." I say.

Then I realize the truth. Kendall isn't being picky about guys I date. He just doesn't want to see me hurt.

"Smoothies?" Kendall asks.

"Don't mind if I do." I say with a giggle, wrapping my arms around the one boy I will always love.

**Awwwww it's a brother-sister ending. Was this chapter as Jatie as promised? What do YOU think? Will Katie and James' love last or are there troubles ahead? So many questions... Next chapter will include: Jatie and Jendall double date an BTR recording session. I know in the story that I didn't make Kendall AS overprotective as some other stories but this way fits into the storylinr better. Next update: tommorow.**

**~BigTimeSweetheart**


End file.
